Investigations are planned on the localization of anti-lymphocyte antibodies in the glomerular deposits of systemic lupus erythematosus patients. A number of viral systems also will be investigated. Particular stress will be placed on measles virus antigens and their antibodies. In addition interspecies antigens of the oncornoviruses will be studied in these systems.